Megismerni Konoha ördögét
by Akimoto Ren
Summary: Egy nap annak a bizonyos konohai shinobinak az életéből.


A Naruto c. anime sorozat Masishi Kishimoto és a TV Tokyo, tulajdona, nem az enyém.

Megismerni Konoha ördögét (Naruto)

Akár ünnepnap lett volna Konohaban. A falú shinobijai föllélegezhettek, és akár egymás társaságában pihenhettek, mikor - hosszú idők után először - olyan napra virradtak, mikor egyiküknek sem adódott küldetés.

Naruto Uzumaki is épp az eseménytelenségen tűnődve járta az utcákat az Ichiraku éttermi ebédje után. Épp a falú keleti végében járhatott, amikor megpillantotta Neji Hyugat. Akkor azt gondolta talán cseveghetne vele kedvtelésből.

─ Hali Neji! Mi jót csinálsz?

─ Szemlátomást, amit te - válaszolt, amint közelebb ért, és nem kellett neki is ordítania. - Sétálgatok.

Neji épp csak azt nem közölte, hogy a séta célja, hogy felkeresse Tentent és elhívja moziba. Nem hiányzott neki, hogy Naruto valamit félreértsen.

A beszélgetést megszakította egy számukra ismerős srác hangja a határfaltól nem messze. Ahogy két ház között ennek irányába néztek, ki is szúrták genin társukat Rock Leet, amint épp kézenállva menetelt a fal mellett. Nyögései melyek fölfedték, és remegő karjai, a fáradtság egyértelmű jelei voltak. A két fiú oly pontosan érkezett meg mellé mintha csak előrelátták volna az összeesés pillanatát.

─ Lee!

─ Szemöldök! - kiáltottak aggodalommal. - Jól vagy?

─ Jól vagyok - válaszolt nem túl meggyőzően. - Épp csak kipróbáltam, meg tudom-e dönteni Gai Sensei 500 körös rekordját.

─ Ne viccelj! Fiatal vagy te még ahhoz - mondta Neji. - Na, gyere! Hadd segítsünk föl.

─ Kösz, de jobb ha már lenn is maradok. Mivel csak 387 kör sikerült, kénytelen vagyok 1000 fekvőtámaszt kinyomni, ahogy azt megfogadtam.

A két fiú örömmel nyugtázta, hogy Lee még magánál van. Mikor meglátták még megkérdezték volna hány ujjukat mutatják, de azt már bizonyította, hogy tud számolni.

─ Nem csatlakoztok? - kérdezte, ahogy először feltolta magát. Mikor fejét oldalra fordította, barátai már visszafordultak eredeti menetirányukba és afelé haladtak nagyobb tempóban. - Az is jó! A futás nagyon egészséges! - ordította utánuk, miután levegő híján, karjai elengedtek teste súlya alatt. Épp csak annyi erő maradt bennük, hogy ne vágódjon a talajra, pár lélegzet vétel után pedig kivillantott egy vigyort - ami fölcsillant, annak ellenére, hogy fény nem érte -, és folytatta a testedzést.

Ugyanaznap késő délután a határfalon túli erdő folyópartján talált magának elfoglaltságot Sakura Haruno és Ino Yamanaka.

─ Gyönyörű - mondta Sakura, majd barátnőjének is megmutatta a virágot, amit szedett.

─ Tökéletes - ismerte el a szőke szépség. - Főleg nappali díszítésére tudom ajánlani.

Sakura találta ki, hogy virágritkaságok keresésével üssék el az időt, Ino, mint mellékállású virágárus pedig szívesen ment bele. Idilli időtöltésük viszont hamar meg lett zavarva, mikor a föld megremegett a talpuk alatt.

─ Mi volt ez? - kérdezte Sakura.

─ Nem tudom, de mintha abban az irányban történt volna - válaszolta Ino, majd mindketten megindultak eme megérzést követve. Közben újabb rázkódásokat éreztek, és mivel ahogy követték egymást, egyre erősebbeknek tűntek, biztosra vették, hogy ez mindössze egy ismétlődő folyamat, amihez már közeledtek.

Az erdő fái közé érve, szemük ügyébe került Rock Lee. Megálltak a növényzettől sűrűbben benőtt területen és onnan kísérték figyelemmel, amint a fiú egy tőle kétszer nagyobb kősziklát állít vissza talapzatára.

─ Ha nem tudom százszor átfordítani, akkor a puszta öklömmel kell kaviccsá őrölnöm - emlékeztette magát.

Sakura a fejéhez kapott és csaknem a haját tépte ennek hallatán, közben kijelentette Inonak - Most lett elegem ebből az önsanyargató stílusából -, majd látván, ahogy partnere kézjelet formál megkérdezte - Mire készülsz?

A föld ismét megremegett amint a méretes kő becsapódott.

─ Shimtenshin no jutsu! - csapott le Ino, és jutsuja hatalmával lelkét Lee testébe helyezte.

Sakura kénytelen volt elkapni Ino, akkor már üres testét, nehogy az is a kőhöz hasonlóan vágódjon a földre.

─ Úristen! - gondolta magában (vagy talán inkább Leeben) Ino, majd lassan a kőre borult.

─ Ino, mit csinálsz? - vonta kérdőre a másik lány, felé menetelve.

─ Gondoltam pihenőt fújok neki. Segíts elvonszolni ettől a kőtől! A szervezete már tiltakozik.

Sakura fölsegítette Inot, és hagyta, hogy rátámaszkodjon, amíg visszaértek a virágok közé. Ott mindketten ledőltek, hogy kíméljék a fiú szervezetét, de Ino így sem bírta benne sokáig.

─ Föl kell oldanom - zihálta. - Ügyelj rá, hogy így maradjon!

─ Persze, menjél csak.

Ino feloldotta a technikát magára hagyva társát a zavaradott Rock Leevel, aki a lány által leírt fáradtság ellenére rögtön felült, hogy szemmagasságban lehessen Sakuraval.

─ Sakura... Mi történt?

─ Nos, Ino és én úgy gondoltuk, elráncigálunk az edzéstől, mielőtt összeesnél.

─ Köszönöm, ez nagyon kedves tőletek, de még bőven bírom folytatni.

Ezzel a végszóval felállt, körbetekintett, és amint behatárolta a gyakorló szikla irányát, megindult felé.

─ Na ne! Azt már nem! - mordult rá Sakura és a keze után nyúlt. Egy gyors mozdulatsorral lerántott jobb karjáról úgy két méter fáslit és megkötözte vele. - Szépen itt maradsz naplementéig!

Lee nem állt ellen. Lányokkal szemben nem volt szokása erőszakoskodni, főleg nem Sakuraval. Mindketten leültek nyugati irányba nézve, és csak pihengettek.

És valóban nem is oly soká eljött a naplemente. A látvány, ami mindig megérintette Leet, valahányszor végignézte senseijével Maito Gaijal, Sakuraval pedig még jobb érzés fogta el, főleg amikor a lány megfogta a kezét. Meglepetten fordult felé és vette észre tekintetében a vizsgálat jelét. Ahogy kezelésbe vette az Ötödiktől tanult gyógyító jutsuval, Leet kellemes melegség öntötte el a kezén keresztül, amit nem csak Sakura csakrája váltott ki.

─ Az a kő nagyon felsértette - mondta a kunoichi amint végzett az eljárással.

─ Köszönöm - mondta és megfeszítette ujjait próba gyanánt.

A nap lebukott a horizonton, Sakura pedig nekilátott Lee eloldozásának. Azt viszont feltűnően lassan tette. Érezhetően zavarban volt, mégpedig azért, amit épp mondani készült.

─ Lee... Nincs kedved még egy kicsit itt maradni?

A fiú kérdő tekintetét látva újabb mondatokra erőltetett elméjét.

─ Csak úgy nézni a csillagokat... Velem...

Ezúttal Lee fogta meg Sakura kezét. Gyengéden közelebb húzta, és amint leült mellé annyit mondot - Hogy ne lenne.


End file.
